The use of hearing protective and noise attenuating devices are well known, and various types of devices have been considered. Such devices include earplugs and semi-aural devices partially or completely constructed of foam or rubber materials that are inserted into, or placed over, the ear canal of a user to physically obstruct the passage of sound waves into the inner ear.
Compressible or “roll-down” type earplugs generally comprise a compressible, resilient body portion and may be made of suitable slow recovery foam materials. The earplug may be inserted into the ear canal of a user by first rolling it between fingers to compress the body portion, then pushing the body portion into the ear canal, and subsequently allowing the body portion to expand to fill the ear canal.
Push-to-fit type earplugs have also been considered, and may include a compressible attenuating portion and a stiff portion that extends from the attenuating portion. To insert a push-to-fit type earplug, the user grasps the stiff portion and pushes the attenuating portion into the ear canal with an appropriate level of force. The attenuating portion compresses as it is accommodated in the ear canal. Push-to-fit earplugs may allow the earplug to be quickly and easily inserted in an ear canal, and may promote hygiene by minimizing contact with the attenuating portion of the earplug prior to insertion.